


Netflix And Clue

by casstayinmyass



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Netflix, Dean Loves Older Movies, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out, Netflix and Chill, Sassy Claire, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:51:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5897125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's night, and Cas and Dean are Netflix and Chilling. Claire, of course, can't find the ice cream, and has strong opinions on the movie Dean picked for the event. Fluff and cockblocking ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Netflix And Clue

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so, after tonight's Wayward Daughters episode, I totally had to write something like this haha <3 Claire is awesome.

"Clue."

Dean's arm hit the sofa in a jolt as Cas rolled off of his husband and hit the floor. The two looked up to see Claire crossing her arms and standing by the doorframe.

"You're watching _Clue_ as your Valentine's Day Netflix and Chill movie? Lame."

"It's a good movie-"

"Wadsworth is Mr. Body."

Dean rolled his eyes, and turned off the TV. "So much for the cool surprise ending."

"Dean, it was obviously Wadsworth, it's always the butler," Cas pointed out, rubbing his ass as he sat back on the couch. Dean looked so god damn hurt by this statement.

"You mean, you were faking all that shocked shit?"

"Of course I was. I'm an angel, Dean, it's not hard to figure out the plot of a dated murder mystery."

"Dated but awesome," Dean muttered.

"You should watch Girls," Claire suggested, and Dean scowled.

"That's not even on Netflix. That's friggin' HBO, genius."

"Good show."

"It's inappropriate," Cas admonished, "The boyfriend on that show is not the type of man I ever want you dating, Claire."

Dean frowned. "You've seen that show?" Cas looked over at him.

"You did leave me here for three weeks with nothing but the television while you and Sam were on hunts, claiming I needed rest."

"Ooh, ouch. Need marriage counseling?"

Dean suddenly turned back to the teenager in the room. "Why are you _up?"_  

Claire smirked. "I'm up because I'm 18 and can do what I want."

"Not under this roof-"

"Claire... you didn't see anything here," Cas interrupted Dean's stammering, attempting to cover himself as he brought them back on topic.

"Yeah, sure. I totally don't see that hickey on the side of Dad's neck."

"Aw- come on! I told you not to give it to me there, babe, it's noticeable!"

"Dean, where was I supposed to do it? Your stomach?"

"Or other places."

"Okay, ew," Claire scowled, "I just came in to ask where all the ice cream went."

"Your father ate it all," Cas deadpanned, and Dean stared at him.

"What?! Wha-hey, don't look at me. It was probably Sam!"

"Crap excuse, Uncle Sam hates ice cream. He says it's what's making you fat."

Dean's cheeks reddened. "He said that? I'll rip that bitch a new one-"

"The point is," Cas interrupted once again, "We don't have any ice cream. We do have healthier frozen yogurt that Sam bought, I'm sure."

"Fro-yo's gross. Plus, the tub we have is ancient."

"Yeah, 'cause no one touches it," Dean chuckled, and Claire nodded.

"Plus, it's "Cupid Flavor". Like I want to eat ice cream that tastes like a half-naked love fetus."

Dean choked on a laugh, and Cas sighed. "Then I suppose you'll have to make do with what we do have, Claire." The teenager huffed, and Dean frowned at her.

"What do you expect us to do, huh?"

"Pops is a freakin' angel!" she complained, "Can't he just zap over to the store or something?"

"I'm not really in the... _appropriate physical state_ to do that right now," Cas swallowed, looking over to Dean then down at his own body. Claire made another face.

"Ugh, fine. Stop hogging the bandwidth though, I actually use Netflix too you know."

The two men watched their daughter leave the living room.

"Teenagers," Dean muttered. Cas squinted after her.

"What's a bandwidth, Dean?"

"Doesn't matter."

"You don't know, do you?"

"Shaddup, let's watch something else."

"I have a better idea," the brunette said, and pulled Dean's neck further down, kicking a blanket over them and proceeding to smash their lips together. Dean hummed happily into the kiss, and slipped his tongue between Cas' lips.

"This's good... this's better," Dean nodded, continuing to make out with Cas as he felt nimble fingers at the stretchable waistline of his sweatpants. He thumbed the pants down, and reached down to brush against Dean's half-mast erection, the hunter groaning as he canted his hips a little into the touch.

"Want this... in me tonight," Cas whispered in a low, husky voice, and Dean moaned a little, feeling himself get harder in his husband's hand.

"Fuck yeah, Cas... gonna fuck you so good tonight, baby, you deserve it..."

"Oh, Dean," Cas muttered, ghosting his lips over Dean's stubble. His cock pushed up against Dean's knee, and Dean grinned as he spread Cas' legs apart, one leg sliding off the couch.

"But first, we're gonna have a little fun with the cherry cobbler flavored lube I brought home..."

"Shit, this fro-yo's actually really good!" they heard from the kitchen, and both men started a little, jolted out of the moment. Cas looked up from underneath the blanket.

"C-Claire, don't use that kind of language!"

"How's _fuck_ then?" she retorted, then a door slammed. Dean chuckled and down at Cas, who he now had pinned beneath him.

"You're a bad influence," Cas murmured, stroking his hand through the hunter's hair.

"She's a chip off the old block, what can I say?" Dean grinned, and they kissed again.

Just then, Sam came bustling in through the front door, sporting an old Pink Floyd shirt, pajama pants, and holding a spoon and bowl.

"Hey guys, have you seen my frozen yog- oh, man!" Sam cried, covering his eyes, "Every time!"

"Fuck off, this is Netflix and Chill time," Dean said, glaring at his brother, and Cas nodded adorably from beneath him.

"We were simply Netflixing before, but right before you came in, we had commenced the "chilling" part."

Sam just rolled his eyes, staring at the blank black screen.

"Yeah, well... don't watch Clue, Clue is a terrible Netflix and Chill movie."

"Wha- how would you know, bitch?! Your sex movie is probably friggin' New York Minute."

"Dude, I'm not a pedo. Plus that guy who plays Mary Kate's love interest? Total blowhard."

"Why am I talking to you when I could be eating my husband's ass?" Dean pondered, throwing a dirty glare Sam's way, and Sam winced, physically stumbling a little from that.

"Oh... oh god, did _not_ need that... oh..."

Cas and Dean burst into laughter, and when everyone was gone and the light was out, the hunter tossed the blanket over them.

"Guys, do we have pizza?" they heard, the overhead light blinking on again, and Cas closed his eyes in disdain.

"You know how I know being a parent sucks?" Dean asked with a sweet smile, and opened his mouth to answer their daughter's question.


End file.
